A Moment of Pure Bliss but soon to be Forgotten
by Halo Bug
Summary: Bobby as the Lead Traveler is going around the territories to thank the Travelers...A night with Loor? Spoilers, Lemons...possibly more?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of this! D.J. MacHale is the greatest and this all, of course, belongs to him. Let me know... One shot or two shot? Story contains Lemons—Don't like, don't read.**

It had a long time since Pendragon and I had seen each other. He sent me a message via the Traveler's ring. Press was going to take our memories of the adventures we shared and put us back into the time before Saint Dane stepped in. Pendragon was going around the territories and thanking us for everything we had done. I planned tonight to tell him of my true feelings, we wouldn't remember and so why not?

There was a knock on the wooden door and I hurried to it, hoping it was him. Surely enough it was. He stood there in Rokador clothing, but he did not fool me. I knew what lay under the clothes, simply thinking of his physical stature made my center moisten.

"Hello Loor" he said, a simple greeting, so why did my heart race?

"Hello Pendragon, it has been a while since we have last spoken." I looked into his eyes and he smiled down at me "Come in" I finished. He entered and his Second Earth smell wafted past me, making my thoughts spin, I almost reached out to touch him then but restrained myself. I went to shut the door, and turned back to face him. His eyes were dark as they watched me, he averted his gaze and went to sit on one of the chairs.

I stood by the door and said "Pendragon..."

"Yes Loor?" I looked at him, I felt the pain expressed in my eyes.

"We are almost out of time." I whispered. He stood then came to my side

"We will be together in Solara, someday." He said, hopefully. He cupped my cheek in his hand "I wish this was meant to be." and pulled back.

"But sadly, it isn't" I replied. Pendragon nodded and wrapped me up in a hug, which didn't help my already aching center.

"This could change everything" He added slowly.

"But maybe for the better" I replied. He pushed me up against the door and gently placed his lips against mine. He pulled back and we locked eyes. I nodded and this I kissed him, hungrily. We stayed locked like that for a moment until I felt his ever hardening manhood, pressing on my leg. I reached a hand down and rubbed my palm against it, earning an almost inaudible groan from Pendragon's mouth. He smiled at me and began placing kisses on my neck and collarbone. I could feel my nipples harden and almost as though Pendragon read my mind, he started removing our clothing, moments later we were pressed against each other, naked. He was huge! I wrapped my fingers around it and he played with my breasts. He threw his head back in pleasure as I stroked his manhood.

Pendragon attacked my mouth again and I pushed him away, admiring his toned body on my way down to my knees. How I wished he lived here on Zadaa with me, and this could be a nightly routine. I took him in my mouth and brought my hand to play with his balls. He moaned my name and I stroked the sensitive underside.

"Loor, come here." He picked me up and led me to my bed and laid me down on my back. We continued to savagely attack each other's bodies. With every movement, I felt my center get wetter. His breaths came ragged as he positioned himself overtop of my entrance.

"Just take me already, Pendragon." I moaned. He gave me a devilish grin and took the plunge. I hadn't realized how large he was until I was stretched to the limit. I arched my back and he hesitated, I raked my nails over his skin and we began rocking back and forth into each other. Finally after ages of never ending pleasure, Pendragon loudly moaned my name the same time I did his. And we came together, him filling me to the brim with his seed. We rolled over and he kissed my forehead before we fell asleep together.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter...Lemon inside. You have been warned.

I laid there, wrapped in Pendragon's arms. And for the first time in my life, I felt a tear stinging my eye but chose to push it back. He was not asleep, for I noticed his manhood hardening once again. He turned onto his side, facing me and smiled sheepishly. He sat up and kneeled in between my legs, spreading them and delving his face into my center. I moaned in response while he lightly nibbled on my clit. I felt powerful at the moment and sat up, pushing him onto his back on the floor. I went down and sucked on his balls while he weaved his hands in my hair. I raked a fingernail across his manhood and he attacked my breasts, his mouth all over them.

He placed a few fingers inside of me and began to shove in and it, making me hold tight to him as I shuddered and convulsed in pleasure.

"Your turn" I whispered huskily and went down on my hands in knees, my rear end facing his patient and throbbing manhood. He gripped my buttocks and positioned himself at my entrance. Pendragon took the tip and rubbed my clit slowly. I heard a sharp knock at the door, and immediately panicked, _Who could it be?_ I thought. The mysterious person entered and I noticed it was Spader!

"Woah! Didn't mean to interrupt your uh...Hobey ho, I think I will go." He turned to leave but Bobby stopped him.

"Since you are here Vo." He never finished because Spader was all to happy to stay. He made sure the door was shut tightly and came to kneel in front of me.

"This is okay?" He asked, both of us. I knew he wanted me since the day we met and he was entirely too happy to have a go now. We both nodded eagerly, he threw off his confining robes. I was slightly disappointed to see his size because it was probably six inches, compared to Bobby's ten. He poked it eagerly in face and I gladly accepted, taking him in my mouth. The three of us moaned in unison as Bobby shoved into me and I sucked Spader. They both rammed into me and it felt so good, it was overwhelming. Spader gripped my shoulders and Bobby gripped my hips to keep themselves balanced, each on their knees.

Spader came long before Bobby but by the time I had swallowed every drop I felt Bobby explode inside of me. It was pure bliss, we then collapsed into a heap of limbs on the floor. We stayed like that for a moment then we realized that we had to say our goodbyes. After hugging Spader goodbye, Bobby stood in my doorway. He cupped my face in his hands.

"I will find a way back to you." He looked at me then we kissed "I promise." After quickly kissing each other again, he was gone. It wasn't until after they had left that I realized..._I hadn't used any sort of protection. _I would surely be with child by week's end. _Maybe this isn't a bad thing. _I thought and sat on my bed, writing a special journal just to remember this when Press came by to remove my memories.

**What do you think? More chapters? Let me know**


	3. Chapter 3

**All right...it's summer time! Forgive me for taking so long on updating. I hope I don't disappoint. Well, "And so we go"...Oh yeah this little thing called a disclaimer- do I have to say this at the beginning of every chapter? Well just to be safe, D.J. MacHale made up this AWESOME story and I just like to twist it a little.**

_**WARNING?: On this path there are an abundance of citrus-y goodness. **_

Bobby POV

I made my way to the flume in silence with Spader. We walked awkwardly, when he stopped and looked at me.

"So I guess this is goodbye, mate?" He asked.

"I guess so, but there is one thing I don't understand." I stopped this time "If we are to guide people to make decisions of what is meant to be. Who wrote it on stone what was meant to be? Why can't I stay here? And you go to Courtney on Second Earth? Uncle Press was wrong."

"About what?"

"Our decisions decide what is meant to be."

"I think I will go to Second Earth." He replied, looking happily towards the direction of the flume. "This may be the last we see of each other, Pendragon."

"It's a happy goodbye." I replied "We will be happy."

"Thank you. And goodbye my friend." We gave man-hugged and I made my way back to Loor's. I turned in time to see Spader disappear into the hidden entrance and ran the rest of the way...to home.

"Loor!" I called out, throwing the door open. She looked up from a journal she was writing in and noticed her face register confusion, recognition, but the best of all, love. For me. Or maybe it was lust? I didn't care at the moment, I wanted her.

"Pendragon" She gasped after I tackled her onto the floor. "How?"

"I didn't go to the flume. I am staying here."

As in answer to me, she attacked my lips.

She pressed me against the door and began untying the Rokador robe I had tied but moments ago. She pushed it off to the side and let my hard member free. The robe draped around my feet and I stepped out of it, taking off her Batu leather armor. We stood naked in front of each other, moments later. I couldn't take it anymore and got down on my knees. She looked at me, confused. I hooked her left leg over my shoulder and wasted no time delving into her. She leaned back and her eyes rolled back into her head. I could feel her getting close and pulled away, smiling. Loor looked down at me with slight anger in her eyes, then noticing my aching member she took it in her hands and with one quick movement, I thrust up into her, earning a cry of ecstasy from her.

We were thrusting against each other with such lust that I could feel my balls slapping against her. Finally, I felt like I was starting to come again and reached down to pinch her clit. The feeling of her orgasming on my cock sent me over the edge and I poured my seed into her. We collapsed into a heap on the floor, panting.

"I am so happy you stayed." She whispered

"Me too." I replied

I groaned as I felt my cock harden up again, she smiled and pushed me onto my back and climbed to straddle me. She sat on my thighs and played with my cock, going up and then back down. Finally right before I was about to come, she stopped and smirked at me. I scowled and watched her get up, but before she could, I tackled her onto the bed and plunged into her.

"Not so fast." I whispered and we frantically began thrusting into one another. After finishing a few more times, she stayed on top of me, with me still inside her. We fell asleep and not long after were woken up by a voice in the doorway.

"I am quite disappointed in you, Bobby."

**I think we all know who is standing there but sorry about the cliffhanger- I might not write for a while but if I get a bunch of reviews, that would motivate me to hurry up and update/.**

**Should I continue? Or just throw in an epilogue? Let me know! There is a nice little green button below this that you can press...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Hey, D.J. Awesome work with the whole Pendragon series. It of course, belongs to him.**

**So here is the warning...Lemons ahead. Honestly if you don't like it, don't read it and let me know what y'all think of this chapter.**

"Uncle Press!" Loor looked surprised at the visitor and kicked it into gear by rolling off me and covering herself in the sheets (Made of furs, but nonetheless, sheets). "What are you doing here?" I snapped.

"Well, Bobby it seems the question is what are you doing here? You know this is wrong! What the hell's the matter with you?" He yelled.

"Nothing!" I yelled back "It's called being in love. You wouldn't understand."

"Don't do this, Bobby. I am going to step outside so you can get your clothes back on with at least a little bit of dignity then we are going to Second Earth." With that, he shut the door and Loor looked up at me.

"I do not want you to leave me, Pendragon." She whispered.

"I told you I wouldn't, remember?" I looked around the apartment "Is there another way out of here?" She nodded and quickly got up, catching my train of thought. "Okay, let's get to the flume and quick." I whispered. I hated the thought of betraying Uncle Press, but in front of me was the woman I knew I was meant to be with and it was going to be my decision one way or another. When I climbed out of the back window, I noticed that Uncle Press had found a Batu warrior to talk to. Loor pounced gracefully out of the window and we were running as fast as we could. I thought of my favorite territory, reached out and took Loor's hand and we were soon on Cloral.

"Cloral?" She looked around in the home to the flume.

"I thought this would be..." I thought for a moment. "Fun" I finished.

"I know exactly what you mean." She smirked, looking over at the strange fruits that grew on the walls. She laid down on her back and propped herself up on her elbows. "Well, Pendragon? I'm waiting."

I hopped up, threw off every piece of clothing I had on and walked over to the wall. I picked the strange fruit off of the wall and bounced it my hand once, and turning back to Loor who already stood naked in front of me.

"Anxious?" I asked. She nodded eagerly and walked over to her, gently pushing her onto the stone ground and spreading her legs for me to see all of her. I became harder at the sight, this did not go unnoticed, Loor brought her hands to my throbbing cock. I shook my head as if in a way to say 'You first'. At first, I slowly slid the fruit into her warm center, watching the juices flow and drip with pleasure but I felt her twitch with impatience so I shoved it in the rest of the way, earning a groan from my lovely lady. I sat back on my heels watching her adjust to the size of the fruit. Then, I began to pump the fruit in and out of her, loving the moans that escaped from her lips. Shortly after, she bucked her hips and arched her back, coming all over the fruit. I sat back again watching her, honestly it was making me quite horny.

Before she even finished climaxing, she swiftly removed the fruit and sexily licked off all of her juices. A weaker man would have come right then and there. Loor sat up, hair sexy as hell and pushed me back on the cool stone. She straddled my legs and broke the fruit it two, watched it drip it's tasty nectar for a moment then covered my entire cock with the substance. Within moments, she was licking and sucking me clean. As she was taking a breath, I came all over her face, shoulders and breasts.

I smiled and reached forward to grasp a breast in each hand, flicking the nipples with my thumbs and loving the way she threw her head back and moaned my name.

**I AM SO SORRY for the wait. There will be like five or six more chapters(hopefully). I started school and this Biology stuff is really dragging me down, so don't give up on me! I read your reviews and I'm happy to see them. Please review criticism and complements are accepted.**


End file.
